killer_toysfandomcom-20200213-history
List of The Puppet Master characters
This is a list of characters from the Puppet Master series of films. Andre Toulon Andre Toulon is the main protagonist of the Puppet Master series. Blade The Leader of the puppets is one of the few puppets (the others being Pinhead and Jester) to appear in all of the Puppet Master movies to date. He is the only puppet to have appeared in the VHS and DVD covers of the puppet master movies. He is 1'9", weighs 4 lbs, and bears a gothic-styled appearance. He has a gaunt pale face with seemingly empty black eye sockets and long white hair and wears a black trench coat and wide-brimmed hat. It is revealed in (Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge) that Blade was created by Andre Toulon and modeled after Gestapo Major (''Sturmbannführer'') Krauss. He has the soul of Dr. Hess, a German scientist and medical doctor who wanted to work with Toulon. He was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, Andre Toulon (in Puppet Master II) and Dr. Magrew, all three of whom he later turned against. He was used for good under Andre Toulon, Rick Meyers, Peter Hertz A.K.A. Eric Weiss, and Robert Toulon whom he each served loyally. Blade has a sharp hook for his left hand and a knife for his right hand. He sometimes has spike-shaped "bullet eyes" that pop out of his sockets from time to time. Appears in all the Puppet Master films. Trivia: * The Retro version of Blade was Andre's fellow puppeteer, Valentin Thompson. * Although Blade was designed after Major Krauss, A puppet, named Mephisto, had a face that looked exactly like Blade's. This might be an error in continuity or a mere coincidence. * Blade is the only character whose suit does not change from film to film. * While the Blade puppet was also designed after David Schmoeller's favorite actor, Klaus Kinski. * Blade's vocal effects were done by Bert Rosario. * The Blade Action figure from Full Moon Toys includes a hatchet as an accessory. However Blade never used a hatchet as a weapon in any of the films. The toy has red eyes that light up except for a limited edition version that has pop-out eyes like the movies. * The Final Chapter marked the last time David W. Allen would work on the special effects for the Puppet Master series. Subsequent follow-ups feature a combination of rod and string puppets, save for Curse of the Puppet Master, which relies heavily on stock footage for action sequences. * Blade also appears in Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation. Decapitron Decapitron is one of the puppets featured near the end of both Puppet Master 4 and 5. Its appearance is modeled after Andre Toulon's outfit from Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge. It wears a brown jacket with a black undershirt, a black belt, and black gloves. It's regular head has indented eyes and nose, and the base of its head seems to resemble the base of a light bulb. Its name seems to reflect the fact he has interchangeable heads, when taking them off would make him decapitate himself. Not much is known about Decapitron's background, other than the fact he was an unfinished puppet Andre Toulon worked on while he was alive. Decapitron's height and weight are also not revealed in the films as well. Decapitron has the soul of Andre Toulon, the namesake and creator of the puppets in the "Puppet Master" franchise. Unlike the other puppet creations of Andre Toulon's, Decapitron cannot be activated by having the formula injected directly through a needle. Rather, it has to be activated by the formula combined with an electric current. 'Appears in': Puppet Master 4 Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter Puppet Master: The legacy (''cameo appearance'') Jester Jester, along with Blade and Pinhead are the only characters to appear in each of the Puppet Master movies to date. He is 1'8" and weighs one and a half pounds. In (Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge) it is revealed that before he became a puppet, Jester was a man named Hans Seiderman, a bookkeeper who loved to play pranks and tell jokes who was killed by the Nazis when his jokes went too far. He was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, Andre Toulon (Puppet Master II), and Dr. Magrew, all whom he turned against in the end. Jester has the ability to rotate three portions of his face: his forehead, middle face, and chin. He can show five expressions: happy, devious, sad, angry or surprised (''which also doubles as scared''). He holds a scepter which can sometimes be used as a weapon. However, Jester's only seen with his scepter in The Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys. Out of all the puppets, Jester has the most designs. In Puppet Master 1-5, Jester had red clothes, his sleeves were mixed in purple and black, in Part 1 and the beginning of Part 2 he didn't wear a hat, except in a scene where he was behind a curtain, while every movie since he wore a jester hat, the rest of Part 2, and 3-5, he had a purple hat. In Puppet Master 6-8, Jester was all red, mixed on his sleeves were red and blue, and had a blue hat. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Jester was all orange. He was given a mace-arm by Robert Toulon after a terrible fire in Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys. In Puppet Master, the puppets turned on their master because he threw Jester, and in part II, the puppets tried to find the formula for the starving puppet. In Puppet Master 1–5, Jester is like the watch man of the group, looking out for danger, keeping the enemy occupied long enough for the puppets to strike. Jester's most common companion is Pinhead in films III-V, and Blade in “Curse of the Puppet Master” and “Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys”. Jester also spends time with Leech Woman. He is cared for by the other puppets. The puppets tried to find the formula for the starving puppet. Jester can fit through small places where the other puppets can't. He is also sometimes credited as the leader of the puppets, but he lets Blade to be the leader. Appears in all the Puppet Master films. Trivia: * Jester had never killed anyone at all until he killed Sheriff Garvey along with a help of Blade in the “Curse of the Puppet Master” movie. * Jester is originally the 1st Leader of the Toulon Puppet Army before Blade and Decapitron. Pinhead Pinhead, along with Blade and Jester, are the only characters to appear in all the [[The Puppet Master|''Puppet Master movies]] to date. He is 1'7" and weighs 2 lbs. Before he became a puppet, Pinhead was a man named Herman Strauss. Strauss was a truck driver who secretly brought food to the Jewish ghettos; as a result, he was killed by the Nazis for treason. His retro version was the soul of a beggar Andre Toulon knew. The Retro version was the first puppet Toulon '(with the help of Afzel)' brought to life (Retro Puppet Master). Pinhead was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, Andre Toulon (Puppet Master II), and Dr. Magrew, all whom he turned against in the end. Pinhead's only power is his two big hands that can deliver quite a punch. He's also unnaturally strong, able to move or drag a full grown human body with ease. Appears in all the Puppet Master films. Torch Torch was built in ''Puppet Master II by Andre Toulon. Torch later betrayed Toulon and set him on fire. Afterwards, he assisted Camille in "visiting" mentally ill children. He appeared in Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter assisting Rick Meyers defeat a demon. His fate and who he was in real life are currently unknown. Torch has a flamethrower for his right hand that is used to burn people alive. In Puppet Master: Axis of Evil Torch's picture is seen as the credits roll. In Puppet Master X: Axis Rising Torch has been mistaken to appear, but this is unlikely, since Andre Toulon created him in 1991. This may be the result of confusion with Blitzkrieg, or another Nazi puppet. Appears in: Puppet Master II Puppet Master 4 (''Poster Appearance'') Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter Puppet Master: The Legacy (''Cameo Appearance'') Leech Woman Leech Woman is 1'7" and weighs 2lbs. She began as a young Swiss girl named Ilsa. Ilsa's father was an unloving Swiss ambassador. One night in 1902, while she and her father were in Paris, Ilsa traveled to the Theater Magic where she met her future husband Andre Toulon. Later, she is kidnapped by the slaves of the demon lord, Sutekh, and is rescued by Andre and his first six puppets (Retro Puppet Master). Later in 1926, Ilsa (''now named Elsa'') and Andre go to Cairo, where Andre's (''presumed 7th'') living puppet, Mephisto, is burned to a crispy puppet. An old merchant gives Toulon a new type of magic which Ilsa convinces Andre to learn from the merchant. In Berlin Ilsa and Andre have four new puppets, Tunneler, Jester, Pinhead and Six-Shooter. Tunneler, Pinhead and Jester are based on their friends: Joseph Sebastion (Tunneler), an American Soldier who was captured and forced to work in the salt mines by the Nazis; Jester, a book-keeper named Hans Seiderman who the Toulons liked for his love of jokes and who was shot to death by the Nazis; and Pinhead, a kindhearted man called Herman Strauss who was killed for smuggling food into a work camp (''Six-Shooter's identity was never revealed''). Ilsa was murdered by Major Krauss when she tried to stop the Nazis from kidnapping Andre and the Puppets. Andre later went to a morgue with Pinhead and Jester, where they took the tissue from Ilsa's corpse. Back at their temporary camp, Andre injects the formula that he made from the tissue into the puppet of Ilsa he made for her, resurrecting her as a puppet. In Puppet Master II, Andre's zombie form has Blade, Leech Woman, and Torch go to gather material for a new batch of fluid. Leech Woman is captured by an overweight woman, named Martha, and thrown into her fireplace after she killed her husband. Torch then set fire to the woman killing her to avenge Leech Woman. Charles Band, however, mentioned that Leech Woman was saved and revived, but was not present in Puppet Master 4. Leech Woman's power is her ability to throw up her poisonous leeches (hence her name). In addition to her leeches, she wields a small knife. She is also the only female puppet before Bombshell and Comb Queen. Appears in: Puppet Master Puppet Master II Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge Curse of the Puppet Master Retro Puppet Master Puppet Master: The legacy (''cameo appearance'') Puppet Master: Axis of Evil Puppet Master X: Axis Rising Resources: The Puppet Master III Toulon's Revenge Six Shooter Six-Shooter is a cowboy that has six arms, each holding a gun. Other than his guns, he has a red bandanna that moves by itself. He is first shown in Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge. Other than sharpshooting, his skills include roping and climbing walls like a spider. In Retro Puppet Master, it is revealed that in real life, the retro version of Six-Shooter was once the person who first taught Andre how to animate inanimate objects; the identity of the later Six Shooter hasn't been revealed. In the behind the scenes of Retro Puppet Master, Six Shooter is seen as Guy Rolf opens the puppet trunk. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Six-Shooter is given laser-shooters in replacement for his guns as a result of a fire that had happened previously. In Puppet Master: Axis of Evil, Six shooter's arms makes a cameo in the movie, and his picture is seen also in the movie along with Torch as the credits roll. In Puppet Master X: Axis Rising Six-Shooter is revealed through images for the film that he will wear a black stealth outfit, at this time it is currently unknown why. Appears in: Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge Puppet Master 4 Puppet Master 5 Curse of the Puppet Master Retro Puppet Master (''Behind The Scenes'')'' Puppet Master: The legacy Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys Puppet Master: Axis of evil'' (''Arms Only'') Puppet Master X: Axis Rising Tunneler According to a trading card released by Fullmoon features, Tunneler's soul is Joseph Sebastian, a soldier who was forced to work in the Nazis' salt mines until he died. Tunneler's namesake and main weapon is a cone-shaped power drill replacing his scalp; he usually kills his victims by charging them head-on with his drill running. Appears in all the Puppet Master films except Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys. Trivia: * His retro counterpart "Drill Sargeant" was Andre's fellow puppeteer, Vigo Garrison. * In the action figure, he has a machine gun and a pick axe, but he never used them in the movies. Other Puppets * Shreddar Khan * Gengie * Tank * Mephisto * Matthew/Mutant * Ninja * Blitzkrieg * Weremacht * Bombshell * Kamikaze * Djinn the Homunculus * Dummy * Comb Queen Nazi Puppets * Blitzkrieg * Bombshell * Weremacht * Kamikaze Retro–Puppets * Cyclops * Dr. Death * Retro-Blade * Retro-Pinhead * Drill Sargeant (''Originally known as, Retro-Tunneler'') * Retro-6-Shooter Human Characters * Andre Toulon * Elsa Toulon * Robert K. Toulon * Alexandra Toulon * Alex Whitaker * Camille Kenney * Rick Myers * Cameron * Dr. Magrew * Jane Magrew * Robert Winsley * Dana Hadley * Megan Gallagher * Carissa Stamford * Frank Forrester * Theresa * Carolyn Bramwell * Michael Kenney * Patrick Bramwell * Wanda * Lance * Martha * Mathew * Billy * Dr. Hess * Eric Weiss * Peter Hertz * Suzie * Lauren * Dr. Carl Baker * Dr. Leslie Piper * Tom Hendy * Jason * Scott * Art Cooney * Afzel * Sgt. Jessica Russell * Julian * Christina * Claudia * Danny Coogan * Beth * Uncle Len * Don Coogan * Elma Coogan * Geoff Granoien * Braeden Royer * Sarah Granoien * Duval Robinson * Valentin Thomson * Latour Jefferson * Vigo Garrison Villianous characters * Sutekh * Mummy Servants * Totems * Neil Gallagher * Joey Carp * Major Kraus * Lt. Stein * General Mueller * Dr. Jennings * Sheriff Garvey * Deputy Wayburn * Maclain * Erica Sharpe * Ozu * Max * Klaus Category:Hero/Villains Category:Puppet Master